Ultimate Team continuation
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: As MetalMunk15 stated, I shall be taking over for her with this story, and I do hope you readers will enjoy this. it picks up after Chapter 6 of MetalMunk15's original story. R&R and I again hope you fans of the Ultimate series like this story.
1. Chapter 7: Anthrax Returns

**Authors Note: **MetalMunk15 will, unfortunately, not be able to finish the story Ultimate Team, as she is in a state of severe writers block and has a cold. But don't fret those of you who are fans of the story so far, because I discussed it with her, and with her permission I, TheTimberWolf09, will be doing my best to finish it for you readers from where she left off. I can't guarantee that my take on the story will be as good as MetalMunk15's but I can guarantee that I'll deliver…now that I've rambled on like this, on to the freaking story! Oh and a little spoiler alert, there's gonna be blood, just a heads up for you readers who are weak of stomach.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing involved with this story other than my OC Nathan Seville, the other Guest OC's involved belong to their respective owners, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p>Deep in the old jungle of Peter's once proud scientific facility, a familiar building, thought to have been burnt down ages ago, is still up and apparently occupied by a working staff. Of course, to call the workers here now scientists would be foolish, because they neither look nor act like humans at all. These ape-like creatures are covered in thick scaly skin, and like their leader, rely on sensory organs to see. Up above them on a catwalk, the monstrous leader, Anthrax, oversees their work to rebuild their father, and smiles at the progress they have made. Since the war with Ultimate and the others, his army has been more efficient, having taken no more than a day's work to completely rebuild the facility that his father was born from. And it seemed fitting, what better place for Beast to return to the living than in his original birth place. Turning his attention to an old monitor, a news report shows a clip of what looks like Ultimate and his mate entering the Hospital, and cursed under his breath, "It's bad enough that I can't kill you, but you mock me by killing my few good soldiers!" Anthrax growled, pulling his arm back and extending a thick meter long spike from above his wrist, and through the screen, having more than enough to spare and take his anger out on, all playing the same clip. Anthrax looks at the glowing weapon extending from his arm, his colored glowing splotches having long since changed, neon green having become a glowing version of blood red, in his eye splotches, teeth, claws, the arm spikes, and even the spikes now running down his back. Thanks to his Grunts, he's been able to gain abilities from his former brothers, from the overconfident Fenrir, he got a good set of armor on his back and chest, and from the bumbling insect Vesuvius he received the burning venom tipped stinger on his tail. His size has increased too, making him now five feet taller than before.<p>

Anthrax grins and retracts the glowing red spike back into his arm, then turns to see a Hacker behind him, "Sir, I've gotten some news from an Area 51 computer satellite, and I think you should see it," the creature informs his leader, of course his words only able to be understood by Anthrax, who snatched the paper and looked it over, the indented lettering allowing him to read it over, and in turn become enraged with what he was reading. In no time he dashed into the living quarters of his army, "Rally the troops, tonight we strike back, no way in hell am I allowing this monstrosity to be brought to life on this planet!" Anthrax roared, then dashed out the door of his base and immediately shifted out of sight, still able to bend light to keep himself cloaked from any scanning military satellite from seeing him. In his mind, Anthrax was chuckling to himself, for once, he was going to do something to keep the planet from being destroyed, rather than try to concur it.

* * *

><p>It was about midnight when he arrived, and yet he didn't want to charge in without at least two Soldiers or even a Ballistic. But after waiting for two hours, it was clear to the leader that he'd have to break his one major rule, and that was never rush into a battle without ensuring victory. Wasting no time with his pride, he allowed himself to become visible, dashing up to the main gate and dispatching the guards by ramming a spike from each arm through their skulls, blood dripping from the tips in a way that made Anthrax feel powerful. The retraction of these spikes briefly brought the slightly twitching bodies up against the vents where they were stored, then landed with a sickly thud onto the ground, crimson pools quickly forming around them and reflecting the moon light. Anthrax then leaped over the gate and rushed into the base, using his enhanced sonar vision to literally see through the walls a bit, a faint outline of a base worker seen in his vision.<p>

Inside, this was one of the visiting agents from the government, about to light up a cigarette and take a drag on the burning tube of tobacco, when a huge clawed hand smashed through the wall above his head, grabbed his head completely, and both crushed it and ripped it off the man's shoulders, the jugulars in the neck spurting blood out and onto the ceiling and opposite wall of this hallway. No sooner did the dead body of this agent hit the ground and anthrax barreled through the wall, looking to his left and right in a sweeping motion, then he clicked the claws of his right hand together and his palm ignited into flame, which he quickly spread over the body so that it was cremated, Anthrax may be a killer, but he wasn't without honor.

Eight hours of continuous lurking in the halls of Area 51, and Anthrax was soon causing tome heads to figuratively turn, but Anthrax didn't care, all he had on his mind was to kill the abomination in the depths of this place, taking down whoever gets in his way to complete his task. Soon, he hears a roar behind him, turning to find five Soldiers and five Fire Archers standing behind him, and by the few screams his ears pick up around him, there was even more than that. Anthrax makes a growling hiss sound, issuing a command to sweep the place, taking a Soldier and an Archer with him in his journey into the depths of Area 51.

* * *

><p>In the break room, Ike's phone went off, as Alvin and Brittany were playing with Izzy, Wheatley was playing chess with Stitch, Blade and J-Rod were discussing how to integrate technology from Zeta Reticuli with that of Earth, the others were spread around the room with their respective partners, Nathan using his claws to comb out Max's hair. "Yeah…WHAT!...I'm on it sir," Ike said, closing his phone and swearing to himself, "We're under attack," he said, causing everything to stop. "What do you mean? I thought that this place was locked tighter than Alcatraz!" Alvin shouted, as Ike sighed, "Normally it is, but the infiltrator was too powerful to stop. Whoever this was, they killed with swift moves and couldn't be defeated," Ike explained, causing Wheatley to go wide eyed and go stiff, and Alvin to growl and shudder with holding himself in his chipmunk form, "Anthrax, he's here for me." Alvin said to himself, then just blipped out of the room, having dashed away at such a speed to make himself invisible, and while dashing, he burst into his Ultimate form, crashing through doors and walls in search of this opponent.<p>

* * *

><p>Anthrax retracted his left arm spike, having drove it through a scientist's skull and killed him, at a set of doors that were labeled "TOP SECRET" in big bold letters. The monstrous leader was about to break these doors down, when he was rammed into from the side, ending up slammed into the opposite wall at such a force to cause a dent in the steel plating in the wall. "Why are you here!" Alvin growled, no sooner being kicked back to the other side of the hall, allowing Anthrax to pull himself out of the huge dent his body caused, loud cracking indicating his body healing itself, realigning the broken bones and fusing them back together, "To stop something that shouldn't even exist from being unleashed on the world I live in!" Anthrax replied, as Alvin got up and shook the dust from his body, pressing the button on his mechanical left arm, causing a huge blade to extend from it above his hand, to which Anthrax merely grinned and extended the spike in his left arm, "I see you've changed Anthrax, what's wrong? You getting too weak to fight so you need to make yourself stronger?" Alvin taunted, getting a scoff in response, "You wish, I only did this so that when we fight I can ensure victory," and with that, Anthrax rushed up to Alvin, their weapons clashing and sending sparks from each other. Every now and then Alvin would get a good slash in, slicing through Anthrax's now tough hide and causing black blood with glowing red flecks to drip onto the floor for a second before the wound it came from closed up again, the battle between good and evil leading to these opponents crashing their way back out of Area 51 and into the flood lights of the main court yard. "You know Ultimate, I've respected you for the years since my retreat at that fun house," Anthrax stated, as he slammed into Alvin and threw about ten feet away from him, retracted his glowing red weapon and igniting both his hands in brilliant fire. Alvin was rushing back, when Anthrax threw a ball of fire in his direction, "But there's one thing I know about you that even you know to be true!" Anthrax shouted, as Alvin dodged the fire ball, just barely missing him and scorching the fur around his left ear.<p>

"You aren't the first attempt, they made monsters like you a million times before!" Anthrax roared, backhanding Alvin in the face and sending him to the ground, where Anthrax stomped his foot onto his chest to keep him pinned, "Why tell me something I already know?" Alvin asked, causing the Beastling leader to grin, "Yes, you may know the basics, but you and I both know that there's something more to them," Anthrax replied, then swiftly lifted his foot up and kicked Alvin in the ribs, a sickly crack indicating that at least one was broken. Alvin got up, groaning and holding his side, when Anthrax came up and grabbed Alvin by the throat, lifting his Ultimate form up off the ground and aiming the spike vent so that his weapon would impale Alvin's head right between the eyes, "Allow me to open the floodgates of your memories for you!" Anthrax roared, and was about to ram his spike into Alvin's skull, only to be tackled from behind by another monstrous creature, Brittany's Ultimate form clinging onto his back like a cat and her jaws snapping around the back of his neck, causing Anthrax to roar in frustrated pain and thrash about.

At one point, Alvin returned to his chipmunk form and slipped away, so he could heal, using his link to Brittany to help her fight. At this time, though, Brittany had been grabbed and thrown off the leader's back, to which her wings burst out from her back and helped her to glide and float back to the ground, "You may be like him, little girl, but deep down you're no stronger than he is," Anthrax said, no sooner causing Brittany's nose to catch scent of that intoxicating odor that had caused her to dumbly walk right up to him and allow herself to be injured. And like last time, Brittany came toward this brutish leader, whimpering from fear that she was going to die, and in turn shifting back into her Chipette form again, "P-Please, don't kill me!" she begged, causing the monster before her to laugh in a growling manner, "Why would I do that? I need a messenger." Anthrax stated, as Brittany sighed in slight relief but still was terrified at what would happen if she tried anything.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Cal was having a gunfight with a Fire Archer, having already dodged a flaming spike once, and then brought his Python revolver up, having loaded it with special bullets that J-Rod had designed to cause maximum damage. Firing the bullet, Cal's gun lurched back in his hand, not enough to cause any major damage but he knew that his hand would be bruised a bit, the bullet flying through the air sped toward the Archer, and right before it was about to hit, it burst open and split into six different pieces, seemingly sailing around the beast and causing no damage, "Dammit J-Rod, I thought you said-" at the sound of a wet thudding, Cal peeked from his spot, the Archer slowly falling apart like how you'd imagine a cartoon character would after being cut by something, only this wasn't a cartoon, and in no way was this Archer going to pull itself back together and try to fight again, the body nothing more than a pile of diced up flesh and bone, blood pooling around the base of this mound, "Well, that works," Cal said to himself, when a flaming spike imbedded itself into the wall right behind his head, to which Cal swiftly turned and fired another bullet, causing this Archer to be diced up like his comrade.<p>

Vixen was battling a Freezer, her swords doing nothing but make this creature mad, and at one point a bit of the liquid nitrogen got onto her swords and caused them to shatter like glass, in turn causing their owner to curse to herself and start running, the ice cold Beastling right behind her, at one point nearly catching her tail in one of its scorpion-like claws. Vixen then dashed into an open door, closing it behind her and locking it shut, the Freezer outside not deterred in the slightest, and apparently not giving up either, already the metal of the door was feeling cold to her, and so she backed up, bumping into a shelf and turning around to see what it was that was behind her, only to grin and dash ahead onto the shelves. It took less than five minuets for the Freezer to make the steel of the door unstable with its freezing liquid nitrogen, then he broke down the frozen part of the door and rushed into the room, looking around for the prey it had chosen to hunt. The wait wasn't long for the Freezer, due to Vixen leaping from the shelves, two new swords in her hands, the blades of these weapons curved like and etched with strange writing and symbols. The Freezer didn't think much of it, having already destroyed this creature's weapons before, surely he could do the same again, and so sprayed the liquid nitrogen out, only to have the liquid merely roll off the metallic surface of the swords. Vixen didn't waste no time in dispatching this monster, and so leaped toward it and slashed with all her might, the blades slicing though the armor of the Freezer's body like a hot knife through butter, and in no time at all, the creature died. Vixen looked at the swords she was now holding, and grinned, reaching them back and sliding them into her original sword sheaths.

* * *

><p>"And remember girl, tell them everything I have told you, got it!" Anthrax barked, causing Brittany to be blown down onto her tail, "Y-y-yes, I will, just please leave," she begged, causing Anthrax to grin, "I was going to retreat anyway," he replied, howling loudly into the early morning sky and dashing away from the base, what few Beastlings that weren't killed in the onslaught following with him, the last sight Brittany saw before she fainted. Back inside, Brittany woke up to Alvin's annoyed remarks about Stitch, as Wheatley was tending to her, which Brittany may have rather not experience, but then again he wasn't a bumbling moron, and besides, he was now using a form that gave Brittany butterflies in her stomach, his black furred body accentuated with a pair of emerald green eyes, "Ah, you're awake, I mean I never doubted that you would come around again but I didn't think it'd be so soon," Wheatley said, his British accent making the form he took even more fitting. But that was only a fleeting moment, for Brittany remembered that she had a message to deliver to the team, "Guys, there's something in this place that needs to be destroyed," Brittany explained, causing everyone to give her an odd look, "What do you mean?" Ike asked causing the pink clad Chipette to narrow her eyes, "Does "Project: Juggernaut" ring a bell for you?" Brittany asked, causing Ike's eyes to widen and shift about the room, indicating that although he may be a new member to the Area 51 staff, that he knew more about this "Project: Juggernaut" than any of them did.<p>

And that's where I'll end it for now, just let me know if this was a good chapter, and if you guys out there like it.


	2. Chapter 8: Project Juggernaut

**Authors Note: **Well, here's Chapter 8 for you, and I hope it's just as good as the previous chapter. Oh, and if you see lettering _**like this**_it's a flashback. And if it's _like this_ it's lyrics.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing involved with this story other than my OC Nathan Seville, the other Guest OC's involved belong to their respective owners, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15. That and the song performed in this is owned by singer Phil Collins.

* * *

><p>Alvin hisses in pain as he was patched up again, his rib having apparently fused back together the wrong way, which required it to be broken and reset into the right alignment, "Dammit Tubs! That hurts!" Alvin shouted, getting a flat look from Stitch, who chirped something to the black furred Wheatley, "Yeah I agree, way too expressive for my tastes too," the Mimic replied, Alvin rolled his eyes, Ike stammering with his words as he attempted to cover up what Brittany had asked about earlier, "I cannot discuss it, I am under strict orders to keep my mouth shut on all top secret projects and-" Ike was cut off midsentence by the cool feeling of a knife to the back of his neck, the white furred Reaper holding the weapon, "Start talking or I start cutting." Blade explained, causing Ike to sweat nervously, and then he sighed and nodded, "Fine, since you put it that way, I'll tell you, but if I'm killed for divulging Top Secret files to you then it's your fault." Ike replied, as Blade removed the knife from his neck and slid it back into one of his many sheaths.<p>

Ike then walked over to a file cabinet and opened it, taking a file with a red "TOP SECRET" stamped onto it, "People, what I'm about to show you, cannot leave this base got that?" Ike asked, getting nods from everyone, including J-Rod who for once seemed genuinely confused with the file his handler was holding, and now set it onto the table and opened it, "This is Project: Juggernaut, what we were working on to try and defend our planet from a possible extraterrestrial invasion." Ike explained, sliding the now open file across the table, right at Alvin's feet, "So…you tried to make a monster to protect you from other aliens?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from Ike, "Yes, at least that's what it started out as, until J-Rod and his crew crash landed in Roswell. I along with a few more agents from the government were sent to assess the damage to the crafts," Ike replied, getting a causing Cal to shake his head, "Wait, "crafts"? So you mean to say that there were two UFO's that crashed?" Cal asked, getting yet another nod from Ike, "Precisely, but while we were clearing the area, I found a body…and more were found and recovered from the crash. I was still tagging a body when I heard the shout of a survivor being found, though he was badly injured. We performed first aid on the site, and took him back to Area 51 with the others," Ike explained, as J-Rod made a rumbling purring sound, the closest thing he could do to a saddened sigh. "Okay, not to sound insensitive to J-Rod, but can we get back on track please?" Copper asked, as Ike groaned, his attempt on changing the subject having failed, "Okay, sorry. Anyway, once the bodies were back in the base, the scientists performed autopsies on them, and took samples of the tissues and bone structures, I asked them what is was for, and they told me that I had no need to know," Ike explained, as Simon read the files with Jeanette, the two trying to fine the main reason to the project itself.

"I took no mind to that, having been assigned the task of watching out for our intergalactic house guest. It wasn't until I was told to meet up with one of the colleagues of Area 51 that I was told what the project was about…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was hot, muggy, and the bugs were driving him crazy. It always seemed that if an assignment required the agent to go into a place that was bug infested, then Ike was the man for the job, "Good lord, where is this place?" Ike asked himself, as he trekked through the jungle of this facility. It was about midday when Ike finally found the front door to the facility, which looked like nothing but an abandoned warehouse to him. But it was apparent that this place was what it was detailed as by his boss. The door opened and he stepped inside, shivering now from the considerably colder interior, "Ah, Agent Ike I presume?" a man asked, causing Ike to turn and find the source of the voice to be none other than the colleague he was told to meet with, "Yes I am, you're Peter right?" Ike asked, causing the man to smile and chuckle, "Well, who else would I be?" Peter replied, as he handed Ike a package with a biohazard symbol on the top, "Here you go, now leave, I need to get back to work." Peter said, and before Ike could protest to anything, a scale covered faceless creature dashed up to him and growled, "Now Scaled, that wasn't very nice of you," Peter scolded, then grinned, "As your punishment, you'll escort Agent Ike back to his car, and by escort, I mean actually guide him there, my friends at Area 51 are waiting for that package." Peter said, a disappointed growl sounding from the scaly creature as it walked out of the door, followed by Ike…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You met with Peter!" Alvin shouted, then hissed from the pain of his rib, "Yes, he was a colleague of ours since the beginning, up until you killed him, and as it was, you killed him right before he was about to give us the last package for Project: Juggernaut." Ike replied, as Alvin growled, "Good, anything he gave you was probably going to be the end of your life anyway." Alvin stated, as Ike nodded, "I understand where you're coming from, but back on track, the project was originally going to be destroyed, but then the first Beastling reports came in, and I guess someone decided to make a deal with the leaders at one point." At this point, Ike took an unlabeled DVD out of the file, and slipped it into a laptop he had available. Immediately a scene played showing the three Beastling leaders meeting with three men in black suits…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So, we're agreed, we'll allow you to have a sample of our DNA, and give you one of each species we have in our army, and you'll leave us to ourselves." Fenrir explained, as the lead agent nodded, "Yes, that's all we want, give us that, and you'll never see or hear from us again," the agent replied, as Fenrir smiled and held out his left arm, sealing the deal and giving the agent a sample of his DNA, followed by Anthrax, and then Vesuvius. Then Fenrir slithered out of the makeshift base camp the agents had setup, howling into the air and gaining the attention of his army, "Listen up, in a short moment, three men will walk around amongst you. If you so much as touch one of them, you will be killed, they will take one of each of your kind, and then leave us alone. If you are chosen to be taken, you will not put up any fight, or else you will be killed and hauled off. That is all!" Fenrir explained, as the army growled but submitted to these orders…<strong>_

* * *

><p>The video then ended and was put back into the file, "What they did with those monsters, I have no clue, but what I do know is this, it was related to whatever Peter was going to give us in that last package." Ike explained, as Cream glared at the agent, "So, where are they now?" the white furred Chipette asked, as Ike shrugged his shoulders, "I assume that they're dead by now, I have no clue," Ike said, as Alvin growled again, "So, you guys made a deal with the devil, and that was so you could finish your precious Juggernaut?" Alvin asked, as Ike sighed and nodded, "I guess, I only know what they tell me, okay, now I need to put this away before they realize something is being disclosed with civilians." Ike replied, closing the file and putting it back into the cabinet, sighing in nervous relief that the file was back where it belonged.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later, Brittany was putting Izzy to bed, "But I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not even tired," Izzy said, no sooner yawning, causing Brittany to giggle to herself, "Well, how about I sing you to sleep?" Brittany asked, getting a smile in response, "Okay!" Izzy replied, as Brittany tucked him in and sat next to him on the bed, cleared her throat a bit and just started singing the first thing she could think of.<p>

"_Come stop your crying, it will be alright,_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight,_

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be here, don't you cry." _Brittany sang, the song already having lulled Izzy to sleep, but Brittany continued with it anyway, running a loving paw over the bandage on his arm.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,_

_This bond between us, can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry." _At this point, Brittany heard her sisters vocalising the song for her, causing her to smile and continue to the chorus.

"'_Cause you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on, now and forever more,_

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say,_

_You'll be in my heart, always." _Brittany was about to continue, when the vocalizing stopped, causing Brittany to turn and find Wheatley, still mimicking Alvin's alter-ego Machine, in the doorway, "Um, begging your pardon, Miss Brittany, but I can't find Alvin anywhere, and I was wondering if he was with you?" Wheatley asked, causing Brittany to face palm. That idiot Alvin decided to take things into his own hands again, and this time didn't even have the decency to let her know about it.

* * *

><p>The snow was falling from the sky, as Anthrax waited, wondering why it was so important that he had to meet with…Him. Several hours have passed since he took perch on the Parliament Hill, causing him to wonder why they meet in Ontario, neat the Canadian equivalent of the White House. "So, you came, I'm surprised," Alvin said, catching the attention of the monstrous leader, "You wanted me to meet you on civil terms, and I can only imagine the reason why," Anthrax replied, as Alvin nodded, "You didn't come for me when you attacked Area 51, did you?" Alvin asked, getting a growl in response, "I'll admit, the thought of killing you was an added bonus, but if you want a straight answer then no, I wasn't after you, you just happened to be there at the time I decided to play the hero for once." Anthrax explained, causing Alvin to get a confused look on his face, "Hero? You killed over a hundred people tonight, and lost most of your attacking platoon of monsters yourself!" Alvin shouted, causing Anthrax to chuckle, "Yes, but that was a necessary loss of human life, you should know plenty about that Ultimate." Anthrax replied, causing Alvin to growl, "Hmm, I wonder, does Brittany know about those agents you killed? And if she does, does she know that you did it for the simple fact of being bored?" Anthrax taunted, causing Alvin to burst into his Ultimate form and rush at the dark furred leader, who merely grabbed Alvin by the throat again, the sudden stop in motion causing Alvin to shift back to his chipmunk form, "My, such a temper you have, but more to the point, I only attacked your base of operations for one reason, to kill Project: Juggernaut!" Anthrax explained, causing Alvin to sigh, "They're nearing completion Anthrax, and if what I got from Wheatley before I left is correct, Juggernaut will be giving life in a few days, maybe a week." Alvin said, gaining a growl from the monstrous leader of the Beastlings, "So why tell me this Ultimate?" Anthrax asked, as Alvin groaned, "Well, I was thinking, since we both don't want this thing to live on our planet, then why not make a truce, join forces against a common enemy?" Alvin asked, to which Anthrax merely laughed, "Well, that's a proposition I may consider, but I must have something in return." Anthrax replied, turning to face Alvin.<p>

The red clad chipmunk sighed, picking a piece of his torn hoodie and using his metal left claw to cut into his own fleshy right arm, using the fabric of the sweater to sop up some of his blood before the wound closed again, in turn causing Anthrax to grin even wider, "Good decision Ultimate, very good indeed," he purred, getting a glare from Alvin, who then handed the blood soaked cloth to his former foe.

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of Area 51, the top secret door seemed to glow, a low rumbling growl being heard emanating from behind the five foot thick plate steel door. Apparently, Project Juggernaut was going faster than originally thought.<p>

* * *

><p>And I'm ending it there, cause I just love leaving you guys with cliff hangers like that. Oh and don't forget to review this chapter by clicking the doobly doo below…if you do, I will slap you with a fish.<p> 


	3. Chapter 9: Izzy's new Pet

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, here I am again with a new chapter of Ultimate Team. That's about all I have to say and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing involved with this story other than my OC Nathan Seville, the other Guest OC's involved belong to their respective owners, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the day, Alvin finally slipped back into Area 51, and slowly made his way to the bedroom he and his brothers shared. There was noise everywhere in the facility, mainly from the workers repairing the damage that Anthrax and his monsters had caused during his attack, but Alvin could've sworn he heard amongst those sounds, a low growl similar to that of his father. But Alvin didn't have too long to ponder this, because the next turn he made ended with an abrupt slap to the face from his girlfriend, who was for all intents and purposes, mad enough to kill, "Where were you!" Brittany all but screamed, as Alvin rubbed his now sore cheek tenderly, "If you must know, I was out," Alvin replied, gaining him yet another slap, though this one not as hard as the one before, "Well no duh! I meant specifically where were you, you idiot!" Brittany explained, as Alvin chuckled nervously.<p>

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you got to promise not to get mad at me alright?" Alvin asked, getting a nod in response, "I guess I'll try not to, so what were you up to last night?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to sigh to himself, "I'm gonna regret saying this, but I made a truce with Anthrax…there, I said it…wow I feel a lot better actually," Alvin explained, then turned to find his girlfriend just standing there, her body shivering from the attempt to hold herself together…which failed, "YOU WHAT!" Brittany screamed, leaping at Alvin and knocking him onto his back, pinning him to the ground, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Alvin said, gaining him the third slap to his face in the same day, this time though he also got some scratch marks on his cheek, "Oh believe me, if I didn't love you so much I'd kill you," Brittany shouted, gaining a nervous chuckle from her boyfriend, "At least I know you still love me," Alvin said to himself, then sighed and explained the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Anthrax, on the other hand, was in a great mood, not only did he have what he needed, but now his father could be completely revived. Leaping from the observation catwalk, the Beastling leader tossed the blood soaked piece of fabric into a synthesiser machine, the computer aided contraption scanning the molecular structure of Ultimate's blood, and making completely identical synthetic blood to pump into the veins of his father's new bodily vessel. "Finally, I'll complete what those two morons couldn't achieve," Anthrax purred to himself, as he hooked up the various tubes attached to the giant body behind him into the machine still whirring away. Quickly, one tube in the right jugular extracted the raw plasma from the blood vessels of this giant body, pumping it into the machine and then pushing it up the other tube and into the left jugular, now mixed with the synthetic blood of Ultimate himself.<p>

Now the process itself was very lengthy, and would take a few days to complete, but hopefully by then, Ultimate will have either already killed Project: Juggernaut, or at least weakened it so that their father could finish the job. Of course, that's assuming the product of Project: Juggernaut is easy to fight, if it even comes to life at all.

* * *

><p>Back at Area 51, and again at the door that Alvin and Anthrax had fought, the wait for life is over for the creature within the laboratory. Within the lab itself, Juggernaut is still being worked on by the vigilant scientists, none of which are any the wiser to their creation's life status other than the heart beating. It could sense the puny humans poking and prodding at it, sticking needles into its flesh and pulling other needles out, as it had experienced since its "Birth" many years ago. The only thing that kept the humans safe from Juggernaut's wrath was the fact that the main connection of the nerves that allowed bodily movement were not complete, only his breathing and heart beating allowing his body to survive for such a long time without solid food.<p>

But, every now and again, some workers say that they can see movement coming from the creature, and almost every day, at least one worker would report seeing the eyes open and stare out at the workers, only to close again in a few seconds from lack of physical strength. Tonight was different, as this time when Juggernaut opened his eyes, he felt as though he had new found strength, and so he tested his body out by making his left arm twitch. It may not be much, but it definitely looked like Juggernaut was going to start rampaging soon. For now, he waited for the time he was given full mobility, then he's make them suffer for everything that they had done to him.

* * *

><p>Alvin was practically losing his jaw when he saw what Ike had handed to Cal, "Why does he get the cool stuff?" Alvin complained, as Cal looked over the modified Barrett .50, "Cal, seeing as you're one of the gun experts of our task force, and with the recent attack on our base, it is my pleasure to give you the Spatz +447," Ike said, further causing Alvin to gawk at the weapon in Cal's hands, "W-w-w-wait, you mean that's now his?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from Ike, "Yes, we're also in the process of completing a miniature version for Copper to use, you have your own weapon system on the way Alvin." Ike replied, just when Brittany rushed into the room, a worried expression on her face, "Have any of you seen Izzy anywhere?" she asked, panting from how much she had ran, "No, I thought he was with you Brit," Alvin replied, no sooner followed by a child's scream, in turn causing Brittany's maternal instincts to make her dash down the hall in the direction the scream came from.<p>

* * *

><p>Izzy was in trouble, he had gone exploring in the facility, having gotten bored playing with the toys, and Stitch was now too busy to play with him, so Izzy decided to find himself a pet like Brittany had, one to call his own. Little did he know that the "Pet Shop" of this facility he had found, didn't have good caging systems, and thus left him fleeing away from another of those giant spiders that had attacked him in the hospital, and the worst part was that he was now cornered, stuck between a rock and a hard place, the many eyes of the venomous arachnid sizing him up like a piece of meat. Then the spider leaped forward, causing Izzy to scream in fear, only to hear the sound of a squelch, in turn causing Izzy to open his eyes to the fangs of the Poison, a mere two inches away from him. Looking up, Izzy noticed that the spider had been crushed by what looked like a scaly skinned arm, and attached to that arm was a full grown Hunter class monster. Izzy had seen one of these before, in the building that Brittany had found him hiding in, and although he was still scared of them, he was certain that if this beast was going to hurt him, it wouldn't have stopped the spider from biting him, "Y-you wanna play?" Izzy asked, causing the Hunter to pick the chipmunk pup up and sniff him, in turn causing Izzy to giggle, "That tickles," he giggled, as the Hunter then set Izzy onto his head and took off out of the room, the other Beastling species chasing after him.<p>

A Tank blocked the way briefly, but apparently the considerably smaller Hunter was able to easily take down the brutish creature, jumping up onto the giant's back and slicing the jugulars from above, jumping back down and dashing out of the room, the now dead giant a veritable feast for the rest of the Beastlings in this storage area, giving this Hunter time to escape with Izzy in tow.

* * *

><p>"Oh where is he? Izzy!" Brittany shouted, then heard the sound of clicking and laughter, causing her to sigh in relief…for about five seconds until she saw Izzy on the back of a Hunter. "Izzy!" Brittany screamed, chasing after the creature, to which Izzy patted the creature on the head and caused it to stop running, in turn causing Brittany to bump into the leg of the creature, "Izzy, why are you with this monster?" Brittany asked, as Izzy slid down the back of his Hunter and into Brittany's waiting arms. "I found a pet Brittany, can I keep him?" Izzy asked in response, as the Hunter turned and sat and watched Izzy with eyes that Brittany could only describe as guarding and protecting, as if this monster meant to kill was intent on keeping Izzy safe and sound. "I can't see why not, but you have to take care of him," Brittany said, as Izzy hugged her and purred, "Yay, I can keep Spike" Izzy cheered, as "Spike" rumbled in approval, picking both the pup and the Chipette up and carrying them in his clawed hands, all the way back to the break room.<p>

"No, two pets are enough, how will we take care of this thing?" Alvin asked, as Dave chuckled, "Now you know how I feel living with a bunch of chipmunks," he said, causing Alvin to groan, "You're not helping Dave!" Alvin said, as Brittany sighed, "Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell him, you can tall Izzy why he can't keep Spike," Brittany explained, causing Alvin to go bug eyed and drop his jaw open, "Why do I have to do it?" Alvin whined, as Brittany rolled her eyes and put a paw onto her hip, "Because, I told you to do it, so do it!" Brittany replied, as Alvin sighed and bowed his head, "Fine, Izzy can keep Spike, but only because he can be helpful on missions." Alvin said, no sooner being hit in the back of the head by a building block, "Hey, just so you know Alvin, I am in no way your pet!" Wheatley said, as Alvin growled and threw the block back at the Mimic.

* * *

><p>Back in the depths of Area 51, Juggernaut was for once getting tired and decided to willingly sleep, closing his eyes and falling to sleep by himself for the first time in his life. His dreams were filled with the images of his torment, his torture, the scientists making him feel the pain of a thousand different tests in one single day, and then doing it again, and again…but then came the part where Juggernaut broke free of his bonds, striking back at those who have wronged him in the past, the scientists came first, meeting a slow and painful death at his hands. Then came those blasted "Men in Black" elusive as the shadows, they couldn't hide from this monstrosity of science and genetic engineering, and they too are quickly killed. They didn't even put up a fight, accepting their fate in death.<p>

"Sir, I'm picking up some major brain activity from Juggernaut," a scientist said, as one of the black clad agents looked and smiled, "He's dreaming, carry on with the procedure," the man said, as the workers continued watching the monitors of the different machines.

* * *

><p>Back with Anthrax, he was watching the monitor of his father's brain scanner, noticing how already there was activity, "That's it father, let those thoughts run through your mind." He said, as he leaped up to the catwalk again and entered his office at the top. Tonight he would sleep easy, knowing that his task would be completed in time for the great battle up ahead.<p>

For the rest of the world, all was peaceful…for now.

* * *

><p>So, how was this chapter? I think it's not as good as the ones before, but then again I'm split between spending time with my new Guinea Pigs, Fauna and Rosey. Which reminds me, if you click the review button below, I will do my best to post a pic of me and my mother's guinea pigs as my new profile pic on here, okay, thanks for reading and of course, don't forget to reviewcomment, they give me warm fuzzy feelings in my brain.


	4. Chapter 10: Playing withLightning?

**Authors Note: **What shall happen in this chapter? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing involved with this story other than my OC Nathan Seville, the other Guest OC's involved belong to their respective owners, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and The Chipettes belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Ultimate Team" belongs to MetalMunk15.

* * *

><p>Memories from a time long ago were flooding his mind, like an unrelenting torrent of pain, suffering and death, all constantly flushing into and around his brain. He could remember his birth, if you could call it that, in a fluid vat with over a dozen different tubes and needles attached to his body. He remembered the voices of his creator, his father, talking amongst others in the same room as he was in, and how it comforted him to know he wasn't completely alone in this place of torture…<p>

But his memories were in clippings, like an old news reel playing only key events over in his mind. The next thing he knew, he was in the forest, chasing after what his father had deemed a target. It had been raining, and his body was being pelted by the rain drops falling from the sky. With a swipe he struck the target, sending the frail looking being flying into a tree, only to drop to the ground and speed off again. The target then dashed across a road, and he remembered following in pursuit, only to be struck by something on his left, breaking bones and giving himself a headache like he never had before…

The memories shifted again, this time he remembered waking up and finding himself to be a visual monstrosity, but luckily being able to break out of his bonds and escape his only home. He remembered seeing the fire burning in the main lab of the facility, the scent of burning flesh causing a slight twinge of sadness in him as his only father was taken from the world. Then the anger at whom he knew to be responsible for this, and his mindset changing from what he was originally "programed" to do, to avenging his father and his home being destroyed…

Again the memories changed, this time to the agony of his body set ablaze, his only resort of a final victory being to make one last strike at his only son…then nothing. For a while that is, until he "woke up" from the view of a much smaller creature. Then he remembered fighting against an army, one that would have made his father proud, but at the same time he couldn't stand the sight of them. Eventually, his memories settled into place in his mind, and at long last, Beast opened his own eyes, and for the first time in his long and demented life, he felt at peace.

* * *

><p>Alvin was tossing and turning in his sleep, eventually causing the red clad chipmunk to wake up and sigh to himself, he could sense that his father was alive again, causing him to regret ever having given that blood soaked cloth to Anthrax. With Beast back from the dead, what would become of his home…but then again, with Juggernaut somewhere in the not so distant future, perhaps Beast will be an ally rather than an enemy. Just maybe with the truce he and Anthrax have, Beast will help rather than destroy. All these thoughts were giving him a headache, so Alvin decided to go and get himself a snack, dashing out of his room and down toward the mess hall.<p>

Once in the mess hall, Alvin found himself looking at an empty room. Normal for this time, but that didn't explain the flashing coming from the actual kitchen area. "Can't even get a snack without being on the job," Alvin said to himself, dashing up to the kitchen and looking in, only to pull away and rub his eyes, "Blinder, you cheating little bugger, get out here!" Alvin shouted, darting into the room and battling the creature inside…which meant that the Blinder tried to run away while Alvin chased it.

Brittany woke up to the sound of screeching, sitting up in her bed and just catching a glimpse of the Blinder dashing by her door, followed by Alvin. "Ugh, can a lady not get any sleep in this place?" Brittany asked herself, flopping back down and attempting to go back to sleep. Alvin, on the other hand, had just cornered the Blinder, and would've killed it, had a certain grey someone not have interfered, "There you are Klik," J-Rod said, picking the lemur sized creature up and holding Alvin away with his telekinesis, "That's an intruder, it needs to be killed!" Alvin yelled, which only caused J-Rod to give the small rodent a massive headache.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab beneath Area 51 itself, the main scientific attraction was getting a bit bolder, and decided to test out what he could do. Focusing on a clipboard nearby, Juggernaut caused it to slid across the desk it was set on, and in turn found a source of fun in annoying one of the workers, finding it amusing how the scientist tried to grab its clipboard, only to have it avoid his hands.<p>

He would have continued, if it wasn't for the fact that the scientist had grabbed his clipboard and apparently had a pretty good grip on it. Well, that was fun while it lasted, time to try something else. The next scientist that passed, the target this time, and Juggernaut could remember this man clearly as the one who would always stick those needles into his body. This caused him to become angry, and without any true intent to cause harm, a bolt of electricity shot from his body and struck the man, sending the puny human flying into a nearby desk with a scream of surprise.

Well, that was a surprise, one that even made Juggernaut's eyes widen a bit, had he actually done that? Almost as if to help him find out, an annoying bug was flying around his head, but it too was zapped from the air, the insect's body nothing but a burnt husk of what it once was. A slight grin forming on the creature's face, he knew that he would be able to easily kill these humans. That scientist he struck before was still alive, mainly from Juggernaut still being incomplete.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Izzy could be found in the courtyard trying to play fetch with his Hunter, but Spike just wasn't getting it, "Come on Spike, go get the stick!" Izzy shouted, throwing the said stick as far as he could, only to have Spike look around as if the stick was not there. Alvin chuckled from a distance, he knew something that this pup didn't, and so decided to let Izzy in on the problem, "Izzy, he can't see the stick," Alvin stated, gaining a confused look from the young chipmunk, "But he can see me, why not the stick?" Izzy asked, as Spike sat down and rumbled happily, content to just watch out for the youngster. "Well, Spike doesn't see like we do Izzy," Alvin explained, kneeling down to become eye level with Izzy, who was giving him another confused look.<p>

"Let me explain, okay. Now, we see clear images and colors, right?" Alvin asked, getting a nod from Izzy, "Well, Spike sees images like us, only his vision is based on how hot something is?" Alvin said, causing Izzy to tilt his head a bit in confusion, "What?" he asked, as Alvin chuckled, "Here, let me show you," Alvin said, as he reached to his left arm, pressing a button and causing a red glow to come from within, then he fired the glowing thing out of his arm. Apparently, this glowing thing was like catnip for Spike, because he was up and after it in no time, causing Izzy to go wide eyed, "How did you do that?" Izzy asked, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "That thing was red hot, to Spike it looked like a beacon, so he went after it." Alvin explained, patting the pup on his head.

The rest of the day was spent with Izzy using a sponge with warm water and a sling shot to play fetch, gaining a few smiles from passing maintenance workers. Meanwhile Alvin was with Brittany as they both watched the young child and his pet play, Brittany leaning against his shoulder, "Do you think we'll ever have one Alvin?" Brittany asked, gaining a confused look from Alvin, "One what?" he asked, causing Brittany to giggle, "A child, like I don't mean right away, I mean just in general," Brittany replied, as Alvin tried his best not to freak out…which was actually working to be honest. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens after this job of ours is done."

* * *

><p>Nathan was doing his laps around the base of Area 51's airspace, trying to keep in the circle of the race track, "You're doing good Nate!" Max cheered, holding a stop watch in both her paws, as stripes stood beside her waving a checkered flag, at which point Nathan finally sped passed it, gaining more cheers from the two Chipettes on the roof with him. "So, how was that?" he asked, as Max looked at the watch and smiled, "Well, you beat Alvin's time," she replied, causing Nathan to sigh in tired relief, "Good, cause I'm bushed," he said, flopping onto his back and panting.<p>

This caused Max to giggle, as she crouched down and cradled the giant bat's head in her hands, "Then rest up Nate, you'll need it for the race that's gonna come when Alvin finds out you beat him," she said, brushing a paw through Nathan's hair. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled, leaning inward closer and closer, and just when they were about an inch from sharing a kiss, Stripes coughed into her paw, "Umm…just so you two know, I'm still here, okay?" Stripes said, causing Nathan to roll his eyes and raised his left wing, using it to block her view of them, and in turn causing Stripes to shudder to herself, "Doing that doesn't mean I'm not here," Stripes complained, causing the following to be projected on Nathan's wing membrane: "Deal With It"

This caused Stripes to roll her eyes as she turned and sat on the edge of the building, watching Izzy playing fetch with his new pet.

* * *

><p>Back in the laboratory, Juggernaut was feeling really tired, to the point that his eyes were drooping closed by themselves. Finally, he let himself fall asleep, having the dreams of his vengeance again. But the only difference was in this dream, he used his lightning to kill off the people who had hurt him, frying them to ashes and scorched bones. His dreaming, though, proved to have real world implications, as small sparks lurched from his skin and onto anything that got too close, in this case acting as a bug zapper, killing off all the flies that even the workers found annoying.<p>

By the time the next morning came around, the floor was littered with the burnt remains of over a thousand insects, some fresh kills still smoking and filling the air with the slight stench of burnt bugs. "Aw, it stinks in here," one scientist said, as he went to brush away the bug corpses. Unfortunately for this man, Juggernaut knew he was approaching and right when this man crouched down to brush these bugs away, he was hit by a bolt of electricity that sent him flying across the room.

"Well, did you learn anything man? Don't get to close!" another scientist asked, as the one who had been shocked got up and coughed, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth, and his hair all stuck up from the static. "Gentlemen, please get back to your work okay." The black clad agent said, as he walked back up to his observation office and let the workers get to their duties.

* * *

><p>Here you have it, hope you guys find this chapter interesting, I think it's pretty bad for myself but that's just me. Tell me what you guys out there think and I'll catch you on the flip side.<p> 


	5. Chapter 11: The Final Conflict

**Authors Note: **Well, here we are again, and seeing as the chapter I was previously working on has been destroyed by the death of my old Toshiba, then I'll be making this the final chapter of Ultimate Team. Now I know what you guys may be thinking, "Isn't that cutting the story short?" well, if it were within my power to do so then I'd continue it further, but quite frankly I had the most awesome dream, and it was only after waking up that I realized what it was about...this fanfic's final battle! With that, let's get started, and if you need more info, then I suggest going back to the very beginning of the Ultimate Series, and read from there. Otherwise, continue onto glory!...or whatever will suffice.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and all OC's aside from Nathan Seville belong to their respective owners on this site.

* * *

><p>Deep in Peter's once busy laboratory bunker, Anthrax was doing some tests on the blood sample he had gained from Ultimate, a symbol of trust between himself and Ultimate if Juggernaut should be awakened. But, there was a twist to this bounty of genetics the chipmunk sized assassin had overlooked when making this truce, and that was the fact that Anthrax was not only going to use it to bring Beast back, but to also add to his own already deadly abilities.<p>

"I may have agreed to your truce Ultimate, but I also plan on keeping myself one step ahead of you!" with that, Anthrax plunged the hypodermic syringe into his chest, injecting a highly concentrated 1000 cc's of raw genetic material, harvested from Ultimate's blood, into his own heart, the only way he can properly ensure it will spread at an even pace through his system. Upon removing the now empty syringe, Anthrax doubled over in pain, his very bone marrow seemingly alight in an inferno of pain. He heard and felt as his bones cracked of their own accord, rearranging themselves into different shapes until finally the pain ceased, not that the apparent transformations stopped, but for a split second Anthrax experienced something bizarre...true sight.

* * *

><p>At that very moment, an Area 51 scientist was working to reconnect the nerves of Juggernaut's body, only not under his own power, but that of the monster. "You will free me!" was all the man could hear in his head, in so many different vocal tones that he wondered if Juggernaut was insane, until the final nerve ending had been connected, at which point the greyish skin of the creature closed and healed up, and the next thing the scientist knew he was sent flying backward, simultaneously disintegrating as he had been blasted by about 500,000 volts of electrical energy, the residual static enough to cause a blackout in the base.<p>

Alvin growled as this happened, the others with him looking around in either readiness or fear, Cal pulling out his Python revolver and checking the ammo in the light of an emergency lamp on the wall, Blade pulling out two of his many knives and growling himself, Vixen drawing her now alien technological blades from her two sheaths, Copper loaded his rifle as Cream got her bow ready. Brittany was trying to keep Izzy safe, but as she approached him, the building rumbled, followed by what sounded like a bomb going off as Juggernaut burst through the floor, up into the ceiling, and finally outside, roaring in his own small victory of escape, then landing back to the ground in the main yard. Suddenly, a voice came to everyone, both in their heads, but also seeming to be in the air as well, the voice changing pitch and tone continuously as Juggernaut spoke to them, "This is your last chance, prepare to die mortal humans, I have risen, and with me, the dawn of destruction will start. Your kind created me, so I feel it be fitting that I destroy your kind from the earth!" Juggernaut declared, just as he let loose a bolt of lightening, the blast seeming to bend to the monster's will as it twisted into the wreckage of the building, and deep into the very core of the facility.

As this happened, a stray bolt shot from the main column and struck Alvin's mechanical left arm and leg, instantly disintegrating them and causing the russet rodent to cry out in both surprise and pain, "To ensure I am successful, I must render you unable to function, without your limbs, you're a battery with no charge!" Juggernaut explained, as Alvin growled and tried to get to his remaining foot, only to fall back to the now rubble ridden floor of the facility, "We have to get out of here!" Ike shouted, as he took off to a nearby book case, "Ike! This is no time for reading, we got a monster on our hands!" Wheatley shouted, then Ike pulled on a book and the book case lifted up into the wall and revealed a hidden passage, "THIS WAY!" Ike commanded, as everyone filed out the escape tunnel.

Brittany was trying to get to Alvin, but when she was within reach to grab him, a barrier of static enveloped the crippled munk, causing Brittany to scream and jump back, "You cannot have him! He is fated to die this day!" Juggernaut roared, causing Brittany to growl, bursting into her own Ultimate form and charging the barrier, only to bounce off like a tennis ball and shift back to her Chipette form, "I SAID NO!" Juggernaut shouted, as the floor rumbled and started to crack, "Brittany! Get out of here!" Alvin shouted, causing Brittany to shake her head, "No! I won't leave you Alvin!" she replied, then almost as if to grant the pink clad Chipette's wish, the barrier blocking Alvin was lifted, allowing an unseen hand to grab him and pull him to safety. Brittany became confused for a moment, then turned to see J-Rod, his hand out in front of him, though the look on the alien's face was clear, while he was able to rival the monster's power, it was taking a lot of his strength, both mental and physical, to hold the blast back, "Get him to safety, I'll hold Juggernaut off until you get out," J-Rod said, his voice oddly calm for someone exerting such a power of will, "What about you bug eyes?" Alvin asked, getting no response, this being all Alvin needed to hear though as he and Brittany left through the tunnel.

Back in the abandoned laboratory, Anthrax shot awake, his vision blurry and hearing muffled in a similar way to having cotton in your ears, this cleared up rather quickly, as he felt over his body, then he grinned and howled into the sky, only to stop upon hearing a certain voice in his mind, that of Ultimate himself, _"Juggernaut's awake," _was all he heard, causing him to growl and rush out into the laboratory, "Everyone, rally up! Juggernaut has awoken, and to keep ourselves safe, we need to aid Ultimate in stopping him! So let's move out!" Anthrax ordered, the various Beastlings roaring in response, but there was something wrong... Beast was gone, though a quick glance on the monstrous leader's part revealed that Beast already knew, and like a true father refrained from informing him to keep him safe.

"So it begins, the war of the century," Anthrax said to himself, glancing to his right hand, focusing a bit and in turn causing it to grow twice as big, the fingers gaining a nice plating of armor on them as well as his claws extending about double the original length, and the spike above his hand extending to full length and bursting into brilliant flames, a grin on the black furred monster as he reverted the change and rallied his troops for the final assault on Juggernaut...and possibly some "accidental" friendly fire.

* * *

><p>Back at the ruins of Area 51, J-Rod was still holding out, not only keeping Juggernaut from hurting Alvin and Brittany, but holding the lightening bolt in the chasm of the floor from going any deeper, for there rested the generators that provided power for the place, these generators running on nuclear fuel, "GIVE UP! I HAVE DECREED THAT THIS PLACE IS TO BE DESTROYED!" Juggernaut shouted, as J-Rod grunted and kept pushing, and remained as such until he knew that his friends were out of any danger. At this point, J-Rod kept his guard up for a couple more minuets, ensuring that everyone was safely in the bunker, then dropped to his knees and looked up to the sky, a crisp and beautiful day if not for the pillar of lightning in the sky, "I have fulfilled my purpose, and resigned myself to my fate, but know this Juggernaut, while my body may perish, my intellect will live on!" J-Rod shouted back, releasing his hold on the bolt and letting it find the reactors.<p>

The next few seconds were filled with flashes, those of J-Rod's early life on Zeta Reticuli, crashing to earth and being rescued by his handler, meeting Alvin and the others, and then returning to his current point in life, "Goodbye, my friends," J-Rod said to himself, a single alien tear leaking from his eye just as the first explosion went off, sending the grey skinned alien flying into the sky, incinerating his bodysuit and burning his skin immensely. He landed about 200 kilometers away from the initial blast, oddly enough still alive, but only just.

As this happened, the bunker shook around the others, Alvin shivering from the knowledge that J-Rod had been in the blast, "Damn it! Why do all the people I care for have to die!" Alvin shouted, tears streaking from his eyes, everyone sharing a moment of silence for their lost comrade. After about thirty seconds, Blade took hold of Alvin and placed him on a nearby table, "Blade, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, getting a grin from the Beastling, "Before the attack, me and J-Rod were working on a way to intermingle technology from his planet with our own, and I proposed the idea of a new enhancement for Alvin's limbs," Blade replied, then a scream was heard as Blade pushed a new arm into the socket, followed by the matching leg, "There you go lad, these limbs are made of a material that I have little knowledge about, but J-Rod ensured me would be resistant to everything, even nuclear radiation, while still retaining the old limbs growth and feeling abilities, not to mention a new trick to-" just at that moment, a knife flew out of one of Blade's sheaths, being held in the air in a way similar to J-Rod's telekinesis, Alvin's left mechanical arm raised as if holding it, "SWEET!" Alvin said, as he then got up and, with the others, started discussing a plan.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Juggernaut was examining his work, making sure everything was destroyed, when he was rammed into from the side, sending him flying a good fifty feet away, though landing with an unnaturally soft grace, "Ahh, brother, you came to join me," Juggernaut said, causing Beast to growl, "I did nothing of the sort, I'm here to destroy you monster!" Beast roared, causing a low chuckle for come from Juggernaut, "Then perish with them, brother!" he shouted, sending a blast of electricity straight at Beast, whom simply raised his left arm and let loose a torrent of flame, the two elements colliding, causing Juggernaut to grin, "My, you have some nice tricks up your sleeves, despite the fact you have no sleeves," he said, raising one of his four arms and pushing outward with it, a shock-wave of telekinetic energy blowing Beast off his feet, "But not like mine!" Juggernaut added, floating his way over to the body of Beast, gripping his head and roughly twisting the neck, causing Beast to go slack.<p>

"FIRE!" a voice roared, causing Juggernaut to turn just as a ball of napalm-like hydrogen-methane mixture struck him in the face, a pained roar emanating from the monster, "Why won't you creatures leave me alone!" Juggernaut cried, not in pain but in anger, not noticing as Alvin and the other members of Ultimate Team sneaked up on him, Alvin and Brittany getting into their Ultimate forms, as the others readied their weapons, "NOW!" Alvin roared, as they all charged at Juggernaut, Anthrax's Beastling army having circled the place already, Ballistics firing as well as Bombers overhead dropping a similar payload. Alvin then raised his left arm and pushed outward, a similar shock-wave to the one Juggernaut himself made being thrown toward the grey skinned monster, only to have it blocked by Juggernaut's own telekinetic power, "I thought I rendered you useless," the monster said, not noticing when Beast's body twitched and started getting up, "Well, it takes a lot more than a broken arm and leg to bring me down," Alvin replied, just as Beast twisted his neck back into joint and growled, causing Juggernaut to turn and raise one of his four arms again, only to have it sliced clean off his wrist, black blood oozing out of the wound, even as Juggernaut screamed in pain, not unlike a small child, "What the..." Alvin said to himself, as he glanced over to the left and saw Anthrax come into view...or rather, something that _looked_ like Anthrax. He was surely about a foot and a half taller than normal, his entire body having gained both extra muscle mass and armor plating everywhere, the tail not unlike that of a typical dragon, bladed tip and all, as well as the glowing, and apparently blazing red spikes along his back having lengthened as well. His face seemed completely encased in armor, his fangs dripping with some sort of venomous liquid, and his ears were encased enough to resemble horns. Anthrax's hands were the most formidable, as his arms from below the elbow were thickly encased, giving them more mass to go into a punch, and his wrist spikes were both glowing with both bio-luminescence and fire, not to mention the fact that the claws were double their original length. At this sight, Alvin was both confused, and somehow familiar with it, but those thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as Juggernaut got back up and growled at the monsters before him, static arcing from one place on his skin to another, "If you mean to stop me..." at this point, Juggernaut's wrist stump seemed to swell, then it burst into a bloody mess, revealing a fully regenerated hand in it's place, a grin on the creature's face, "...then it'll take more than this to do it!" Juggernaut roared, leaping into the air and flying into the air, everyone preparing for an attack as the grey serpent-like monster turned and fired a beam of electricity at the group.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Alvin shouted, raising his arm and blocking the blast from hitting them, and while he was successful, it also pushed him back from the force, the beam slowly getting closer and closer, "ALVIN!" Brittany screamed, causing the russet rodent to growl, pushing back with all his strength, even as Beast got behind him and blasted at the beam with his own fire, this only helping minimally.

"Give up! I cannot be defeated!" Juggernaut roared, adding more energy to his attack and causing the beam to get closer, mere inches from touching Alvin's extra-terrestrial arm, and in turn causing him to growl louder, "I WON'T, NOT FOR YOU! YOU KILLED J-ROD! AND SO HELP ME I WON'T LET HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN!" Alvin roared, just as the beam seamed to curve, looping upward and firing back at Juggernaut at such a speed that the monster was hit directly, effectively knocking him out of the air with a screech, "GOOD JOB ULTIMATE!" Wheatley shouted, as Alvin gave him a confused look, "But...that wasn't me." Alvin replied, as Juggernaut's body was suddenly lifted off the ground and flung across the courtyard, smashing him into ground in a way that was both humorous and at the same time brutal, pain filled cries coming from Juggernaut, "Who's doing that?" Nathan asked, causing everyone to look around, only to stop upon seeing a certain figure stepping out of the Area 51 wreckage.

J-Rod was normally a kind hearted fellow, but only when he was feeling normal. To say that the blast damaged alien was pissed was an understatement, his black eyes seemed to blaze with anger, hatred and revenge as he effortlessly threw Juggernaut's body around like a rag doll, this simple act enough to cause even Anthrax to take a step away from the furious Grey, "My home...YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" J-Rod shouted, lifting an anti aircraft tank off the ground and bashing it against Juggernaut, parts flying off it until only the barrel was left.

This caused Juggernaut to raise an arm, sending a shock-wave of electricity at the comparatively smaller being, only to have it not only caught in mid air, but flung back at him, "There's something most people don't know about my kind, and that is how our emotions effect our abilities, right now you're power is like that of a child in comparison to my own Juggernaut!" J-Rod explained, slamming the monster into the ground and dragging him along it until he was inches away from himself, using his telekinesis to pin him to the ground at his feet, grinning as he sensed something in Juggernaut, "So, how does it feel, being in the presence of someone more powerful than you are?" J-Rod asked, only to have a large piece of concrete land on his head, knocking him out cold, and in turn letting Juggernaut up, though he was close to death, "If I am to die, then I'll take you all with me!" he roared, launching himself at Beast, and clamping his arms, legs and jaws around the armor covered beast, "I have the nice ability to destroy myself like one of the Suicide Beastlings, so I can kill many if I'm overwhelmed," Juggernaut explained, laughing as he set off the reaction, Beast quickly getting up and running into the distance, only for him to be lifted off the ground and thrown into the sky, a burst of flames and static going off in the air and making it like the fourth of July.

J-Rod then glared at Anthrax and threw the concrete chunk at him, the mutated monster slicing it in two at the right moment and letting it go by him safely, causing Alvin to become confused, "J-Rod, what are you doing? He's on our side now," Alvin asked, as the alien stood up and growled himself, "No Alvin, not anymore, with the threat of Juggernaut gone, Anthrax sees no reason to stay in this truce you made with him," J-Rod replied, as Anthrax chuckled, "Well, seeing as my double crossing was revealed a bit early..." Anthrax stated, reverting to his normal form before everyone's eyes, "Then I shouldn't disappoint should I?" he finished, as Alvin growled and leaped at the monster, only to be struck by an armoured backhand that landed the mutant rodent into the wall, "ALVIN!" Brittany screamed, dashing out and pouncing at Anthrax, only to be grabbed by the throat and tossed aside, "My fight isn't with you, but with my brother, Ultimate," Anthrax stated, the sensory organs in his head opening up to reveal a set of actual eyes, the scelera of his eyes were pitch black, and the pupils were glowing red like his claws and fangs, but what struck everyone was that his irises were an exact match to Alvin's, causing the russet chipmunk to growl, "You used my DNA to gain more powers didn't you?" Alvin spat, even as Anthrax laughed and shifted into his own Ultimate form, "You didn't expect me to just let our father have all the power did you?" Anthrax asked, as he raised his left arm and extended a blazing red hot spike from it, Alvin following suit by extending the blade in his mechanical left arm, the two waiting a moment before dashing at each other, their weapons clashing and sending sparks and embers flying, Alvin ducking down and slashing at Anthrax's ankles, the armor cutting easily but at the same time closing at a near instant rate, gaining the russet monster a kick that sent him flying back a bit, causing Anthrax to growl and leap at Alvin, to which Alvin twisted around and sliced the muzzle off Anthrax's face, a roar of pain being heard for a moment before the monstrous leader laughed, his muzzle regenerating completely, going in layers starting with the bone, then the tendons and ligaments, then muscle and finally the skin, followed by the armor plating, "You didn't think I could do that, did you Ultimate?" Anthrax asked, pulling his arm back and preparing to ram it into his opponent's skull, only to have it stop in mid air, and before he could question anything, a gigantic metal arm smashed into him from the left, Bruton having finally arrived at Area 51 since the family had left California, growling lowly before letting out a bellowing roar.

Anthrax growled as he got back up, then vanished, using his light bending ability to render himself invisible, rushing toward Alvin before he was slashed at by Spike, the infrared vision monster easily able to see Anthrax through his light bending, though adversely speaking, he also was unable to slice through Anthrax's armor. "You know, I've respected you for a long time Ultimate, but the time has come to end this!" Anthrax roared, leaping into the air as huge pterodactyl-like wings burst from his back, followed closely by Alvin who sliced a good portion of Anthrax's tail off, only for it to regenerate rather quickly, "Will the fighting ever end?" Brittany asked, as the two monsters battled in the sky, Anthrax plowing into Alvin and slamming him into the ground with enough force to create a six foot deep crater.

Alvin was certain his end was near, so with great reluctance, he drew the blade back into his arm, expecting a flaming spike to impale him, though only getting a laugh from Anthrax, not a menacing one but a rather amused laugh, "Now I see, why I remember you," Anthrax said, standing up and holding a hand out to Alvin, not acting surprised when the russet mutant didn't move, "Understandable, but I see where I came from now..." was all Anthrax said, as he sighed and looked at his armor covered hand, "I was once a different creature, one with no face aside from a mouth, covered in scales and constantly emitting a foul odour." Anthrax explained, as Alvin thought it over, then gasped at the realization, "You were Scaled!" Alvin asked, getting a laugh from his adversary, "Not exactly, I don't remember everything of my previous life, but I definitely remember you killing me, leaving my body in a quivering heap of flesh, blood and bone, then somehow I just...pulled myself out of the ground." Anthrax explained, as he clenched his fist, his armor grinding against itself like stones, as Alvin got up and held out his metal hand to the monstrous leader, "So when you came back, so to speak, you were given a gift that only two others have been given, a durability that can withstand everything," Alvin said, gaining a grin from Anthrax as he took the offered hand, "Glad you finally realize this, but at the same time..." at this point, Anthrax charged forward and rammed the spike of his other hand through Alvin's body, causing the russet furred mutant to gasp as the fire on the spike burned his fur and cauterized the wound, "...I can't end this without you remembering everything!" Anthrax added, twisting the spike in Alvin's gut, and like a key in a lock, the floodgates to Alvin's memories were opened, both those of his current life, and those of the ones he dreamed of before, until Alvin growled and slammed his left arm down onto Anthrax's arm, snapping the spike off and punching the brute away, yanking the spike out and using the telekinesis of his left arm, flinging it back at Anthrax, pinning him to the far wall.

"You monster! You were there every time I was killed!" Alvin roared, as Anthrax chuckled, a new spike growing to replace the one currently pinning him to the wall, even as he simply pushed off of the wall and made the spike go through him, the wound left behind closing up quickly, but before it was fully healed, Alvin grinned and ran forward, clashing his blade with Anthrax's spike as the two continued with their duel, though this time with a different tone, not of good vs evil, but more like a battle of honour, proven when Anthrax waited for Alvin to recover from an ankle slash before resuming the battle, "You've proven a worthy adversary, Ultimate," Anthrax said, reverting to his normal form and retracting his arm spikes, holding his hand out to Alvin to help him up. The russet mutant chuckled and took hold of that hand, pulling himself up onto his feet, "J-Rod, is Anthrax still thinking of killing me?" Alvin asked, gaining a chuckle from the alien, "No, not as far as I can tell, he still hates you, but at the same time...Anthrax truly respects you," J-Rod replied, causing Alvin to smile.

"Well, I guess we..." Alvin trailed off, as he turned to speak to Anthrax, only for him to be gone, and judging by the fact that Alvin couldn't sense Anthrax anywhere, it would appear that the monstrous leader has taken his leave, "So...is that it?" Wheatley asked, as he and the others gave Alvin a questioning look, the russet rodent taking his normal chipmunk form, "I don't know, though I have the strangest feeling that things are going to be different for a long time." Alvin replied, as he glanced out to the horizon, not in any way that could be random, but almost as if something was there...

Miles away, a smoking crater was in the ground, nothing too unusual, all things considered, except for one thing...there was something happening inside it. A mass of flesh and bone could be seen in the very bottom of this crater, slowly pulling itself together, already one large armored arm bursting out of the mass, static arcing from finger to finger on the grey skinned hand at the end of the limb. Another arm burst out, this one thinner than the first, but covered in greenish skin with a small burst of flame just above the wrist. A pair of eyes opened in the fleshy mass, as a low growl coming from the blob of gore, followed by a head beginning to emerge, a mix of the two templates present in the mass. One eye was surrounded by grey skin, and was completely black, the other looking more like that of Beast's new form. Eventually, a complete and total regeneration was formed, the creature was neither Juggernaut, nor was it Beast, it was a completely new monster, formed from the remains of the two. The monster let out a chuckle, then looked up into the sky and roared.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it, the final chapter of the story "Ultimate Team" and I'm hoping I did extremely well with it. I figured I owed it to you guys and girls on this site, seeing as I took on the challenge to complete s a story on behalf of our friend, and the true owner of the Ultimate Series. Not that this next piece of info is necessary, I just feel you people deserve to know why I have been inactive for a while, and that's because I recently had to buy a new laptop, due to my previous one, the Toshiba, being handled incorrectly. I won't go into detail on the handling, as it's a personal matter, but I will say this...I'm actually glad it happened in a way, as I never would've had any other reason to get a new computer :). anyway, before I go into a huge paragraph of an authors note, I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, and if you are confused as to the beginning of this story, the first six chapters are on MetalMunk's page, along with the full stories of the previous additions to the Ultimate Trilogy, "Ultimate A" and "Ultimate Machine." again, I hope you fanfictioners (are we even called that?) enjoyed the story, and as always, leave your reviewscomments/recommendations in the big white box below, favorite this story, and if you have the time check out some of my other posts on this site, along with those on fellow author MetalMunk's page.


End file.
